OS Cheat
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: He stood there before me glaring. How he had found me I didn’t know. I had never seen him before, it seemed he went to another college, but we had one thing in common. Our girlfriend. Sasunaru onesided Sasusaku and Narusaku. Original 'Cheat'. Limey


**A/N:** Uh…okay MichiyoSN is SO lucky I found this xD She asked specifically for this to come up, and I'm so glad I could find it for her. I was so happy to hear from someone who's been with me so long! So this is the older version of 'Cheat' and not my greatest work, but I can't ignore the request of a fan!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, unfortunately

**Cheat**

He stood there before me glaring. How he had found me I didn't know. I had never seen him before, it seemed he went to another college, but we had one thing in common. Our girlfriend.

I had never truly liked Sakura. I was only dating her because of our legacies, or smarts. Our parents were obsessed with having a genius child. The ultimate genius would be made by the two geniuses' of the state. The problem was: I hated the pink haired leech named Sakura. She was infatuated with me.

I had only agreed to our dating because of my parents. I had to give her a year, if I hated her that much after the year, I didn't have to marry her, but I would be disowned. You'd think that would bug me; that it would make me want to marry her right away, but I could make money on my own. I didn't care about riches anyway.

However, this blonde haired, blue eyed angel did seem to be in love with her. I was perfectly willing to give her up to him, if I hadn't taken one look at him and fallen in love.

Naruto's POV

He stood there before me, face perfectly neutral. I had only seen him once before, and I wasn't supposed to have seen him. I showed up to surprise Sakura and who do I find walking down her street? This guy. They were holding hands and she stopped all of a sudden and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He didn't seem to care much, because it didn't look like he was kissing back.

"It looks like we've got the same girlfriend teme!" Those were the only words spoken so far.

I had always loved Sakura. I had known her since I was born. We used to go to the same school, but we split off in High School. In our senior year I finally asked her out. We fought over whose prom we would go to, and of course, she won. I remember now seeing this guy there, he was alone and she kept staring and flirting with him.

In the end, I guess I should have known that she really liked him. I thought it was a silly little crush and she would never cheat on me, but I guess I was wrong.

College came around and we were once again separated. I would guess she was cheating on me with him at this college. This guy, however, didn't seem to love her at all. I couldn't imagine why he would be with her if he didn't like her. I couldn't imagine how he couldn't like her. But I could see what attracted her to him. One look at his handsome pale face with depthless eyes and I was speechless. Just to get that one line out was a workout.

He stared at me with fathomless black eyes and I found myself swimming in them. I shook my head to dispel this illusion.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Hn."

"Why would she ever date a guy like you!? You can't even say a complete sentence!"

"Why would she date a guy like you? A guy with obviously no brain in that thick skull of his?"

"What did you say teme!?"

"Honestly? Fuck you dobe."

"Why you little son of a bitch!" And with that I charged at him.

Sasuke's POV

The blonde haired, blue eyed angel charged at me. I dodged easily before grabbing him from behind and holding him still.

"Let me go bastard!"

"You're the one who wanted to fight," I whispered in his ear seductively before socking him in the stomach and knocking the breath out of him. He gasped loudly and bucked in my arms. I punched him in the stomach again before letting him fall to the ground. I felt bad, but he was the one who'd rushed at me. He rolled on the ground, clutching his stomach before eventually calming down. I stood above him, arms crossed.

"You ass! What the hell was that for!? I was supposed to hit you!"

"Survival of the fittest dobe," I whispered into the night, huskily.

"How could you ever love a girl like Sakura?"

"How could you not?"

"Easily. She's a pink haired leech. She doesn't care about what you are on the inside, she just wants the fame."

"That's not true! Don't talk about her like that teme!" He jumped up and caught me in the gut. I gasped and backed off. He was able to sock me in the eye before I had him on the floor again. This time I was on top of him, my legs on either side of his and my arms pinning his down. He tried to struggle but I wouldn't let him up.

"You really want her dobe!? You can have the slut! But do you really want someone who would cheat on you!? Someone who would cheat on you with a guy she only cares about because of his money, looks, and popularity!?" He didn't say anything, but his glare softened after a minute or too. Finally a tear leaked out of his eye and my heart yearned to stop the tears that begin to rush out. I got up off of him and lent him a hand. He grabbed it and I helped him up.

"Wanna talk? The truth hurts kid."

"Hey! I'm the same age as you!"

"Hn, whatever dobe. You wanna talk or not? I don't ask often so…"

"Yea. That'd be nice."

We headed to the diner across the street. It was mostly empty except for the guy working the cash register and the girl washing down the tables. I offered to pay because honestly, the kid didn't look to rich. I told him he could buy whatever and he ended up buying 3 bowls of ramen. I got a cup of coffee and that's all. He ate the bowls in under 3 minutes and grew silent.

"So when'd she ask you out?"

"You mean when did I accept?"

"You mean she asked you more then once?"

"Yea."

"Then yea, when did you finally accept?"

"This year. If it makes you feel any better, my family forced me to."

"Forced?"

"They want the ultimate genius baby…though how Sakura is a genius, I will never know…"

"Don't-yea…"

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yea…I've loved her since I meet her. She's beautiful. And I always thought her the sweetest gal around…but I guess it's true what they all said about her…she does only date popular guys because she's self-centered. I guess all those fights weren't worth it…"

"Fights?"

"Defending her honor…"

"I can see you doing that…But she's not worth it."

"So why are you dating her again?"

"They want me to marry her. I have to date her for at least a year, but if I still refuse, there going to disown me. I would let them disown me now, but I want to have a job and be able to stand on my own two feet first. A few months with her couldn't be too bad. Though I'm finding myself wrong…"

"She's a cheat…a dirty cheat! Gawd I hate her but I love her. I want to defend her but I'm finding you a better person then her."

"I'm not a good person dobe…"

"Yes you are. You just don't see it in yourself!"

"Hn."

"You're not going to break up with her are you?"

"I can't…not yet."

"Hey! Teme, I've got an idea!" I gave him a quizzical look waiting for him to go on.

"Neither of us will break up with her right? And then we can 'accidentally' meet each other somewhere!"

"Then we'll have to break up with her dobe. And I can't remember?"

"If your parents know she was cheating on you, they won't disown you!"

'_They will if they figure out I'm gay…'_

"I was actually looking forward to being disowned because of Sakura…I will be sooner or later because…just because." He looked me in the eye and I saw a spark of hope.

"Because…?" I didn't answer.

"Aw come on teme! Were kinda friends right? We both hate Sakura!"

"Hn. That doesn't mean anything dobe. I don't have friends." The hope that had sparked in his eyes dimmed but didn't completely disappear.

"Well now's the perfect time to make one!"

--

Naruto's POV

It had been 2 months since the meeting with Sakura's other boyfriend and we were now friends. It had taken some persuasion but I had gotten him to agree to go somewhere with me. Unbeknownst to him, it wasn't just for friendliness. I had a crush on the Uchiha. I wanted to get to know him, and by now, you could call what I felt for him an infatuation. Some would even go as far as to call it love. I wasn't that daring.

Every time I saw Sakura, every time she said she loved me, and every time she kissed me, I had to remind myself of what she was doing. It was hard, I even found myself falling back in love with her, but that also helped keep me and Sasuke friends. I told him I needed someone to keep me from loving her, and he was the perfect guy for the job. I didn't know about the Uchihas feelings, but I had this feeling he was gay, and that the more he knew about me, the more he might like me too. So I kept hanging out with him, carefully, not letting Sakura know.

I also wanted so badly to show Sakura that we knew. I wanted so badly to break up with her, but the Uchiha wouldn't let me do that.

"Naruto! You're not listening to me!" Oh yea, and I forgot, I was supposed to be on a date with her at this moment, but my mind had wondered off.

"Baka! Why do I even date you!?"

'_That's a very good question…'_

"Because you love me!" I wiggled my eyebrows and grabbed her hands in mine. I sighed in my mind, I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to put up with this charade. She sighed and seemed to melt in my hands.

"Yea…I do…" She whispered before leaning over the table we sat at for a kiss. I gave her a quick peck and backed away.

"You never give me a real kiss anymore Naru-ru."

'_I wonder why slut!'_

"Hn." Sakura's and my eyes went wide. I had never meant to say it, it just kinda slipped.

"Omg…you sounded just like Sa- my friend…That was really creepy." From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke walk into a shop. His hair was all mussed up and he had no shirt on. He seemed to be in a hurry. I looked at the sign and saw that it was a pharmacy. I looked over at Sakura and saw her eyes bright up and her face turn red. She had seen him too.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Oh my gosh Naru-ru! I just remembered I have to go buy some medicine for my um…my uh…Grandma! Yea that's right! My grandma!"

"Oh ok then, I'll go with you, there's a pharmacy right over there."

"No! No Naru-ru, no need. I'll have to stay with her after I get it to her anyway. You might as well go home." She hung her head like she was ashamed, but I knew better.

"Fine fine…I'll see you later Sakura-chan!" I ran to the corner and turned it. I peeked out from the side and waited till Sakura entered the pharmacy before running to the pharmacy. I entered and hid from view.

"Omg! Sasuke-Kun! Fancy meeting you here!" she screeched in his ear, hanging on his arm. I cringed, jealous that she was with him and I wasn't.

"Hn. Whatever."

"I love you Sasuke!" She reached up and kissed him, but he pushed her away.

"I'm sick. Just buying some medicine for myself." I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye. He knew I was there. Was that why he'd pushed her away?

"Aww Sasuke-Kun! I'll take care of you!" she cooed in his ear.

"Sakura I'll be fine. I really must be going now." He paid for his stuff and left a stricken Sakura. However, she recovered quickly and pulled out her cell phone. She speed dialed a number and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered as she was walking out of the pharmacy door.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naru-ru! It turns out I can spend more time with you!" The corners of my mouth turned down in disgust. She came to me as back-up. It was true, she didn't really love me.

"Can't. Sorry Sakura-chan! I'll see you later!" And I hung up. I walked out of the pharmacy and peeked out. Sakura was out of sight. I already knew were Sasuke lived so I ran there. I got to his house in record time and knocked on the door. It took him a good 5 minutes to get it.

"Che, dobe."

"Shut up Teme! You know what she did!? She came crawling back to me as soon as you send her off! Gawd what the hell is wrong with me!? Am I really that worthless!?"

"Dobe. Of course not. She doesn't deserve you!" The last said with so much emotion, it frightened me. I stepped back a bit. His glare at the wall softened. He didn't look at me but at the wall behind me. I tried to meet his eyes.

"No one deserves an angel like you…especially not a devil like me…" His voice cracked a little, but his eyes hardened. So he did like me. He was gay. I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

"Sasuke!?" I half screeched. His gaze finally met him and I saw the love shining through his mask. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I pulled back to see his surprised face then covered his lips in mine. Before he could respond I pulled back, unhooked my arms, and slapped him.

"You're not the devil!" Then I dove in for another kiss. His hands dug themselves into my hair, keeping me secure. My arms wound themselves around his neck as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. He finally pulled away and slammed me into a wall before his mouth latched onto my neck.

Sasuke's POV

A soft mewl erupted from my uke's lips. I smiled into his skin and bit down causing a little yelp. I sucked for a little longer before releasing his neck. I ran my fingers down his shirt, grabbing the hem and pulling it over his head. He shivered in pleasure and anticipation. His lips found mine as he pulled my shirt over my head. Our lips separated only once as to get my shirt off. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and I tried to dive back in but he flipped us to where I was on the wall. His lips latched onto my nipple and as he bit down and suckled it, his other hand was busy with the other nipple. I moaned loudly as there was a knock on the door. My eyes fluttered open and I tried to move.

"Leave it." Naruto whispered huskily before switching nipples and giving them similar treatment. I moaned loudly again and bucked wanting the foreplay to stop. He grinned and let go with a distinctive pop. He licked my stomach down my abs to the waistline of my pants. His hand begin kneading the erection hidden inside. I growled and mewled softly. The door opened.

"Sasu-ah! Naru-ru! What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend!?" The cat was finally out of the bag…on both sides.

"Boyfriend!?"

"Ah…that is…Umm…My friend that is a guy!"

"Cat's out of the bag Sakura. And for your information, we've known for about two months already."

"Uh…"

"Yea Sakura! I can't believe you'd this to me!" Naruto yelled at her.

"I can't believe you two would do this to ME!"

"What can I say? I never loved you. I was going to break up with you in a matter of days once I was sure I got that job, and plus, I'm gay."

"But! Gah! I hate you Naruto! I hate you and I never want to see you again! You took MY SASUKE!!!!" She ran out of the house, dropping the keys as she did.

"For the record…I was never her Sasuke…" I told Naruto.

"No but you are mine. At least for now," he whispered huskily. He walked to the door and closed it before coming back and continuing what he had started.

--

Okay, so now you've seen my older writing, hope those who liked this story before get to it again and drop a review of thanks for my re-posting of it xD Go check out the story that was based off of this Cheat OS.


End file.
